Just brotherly love?
by Doriimingu
Summary: What happens when one morning Ryou wakes next to Atsushi? Shounen ai/mild yaoi, RyouxAtsushi & YanagisawaxAtsushi pairs. ON HOLD/BEING REWRITTEN
1. One little mistake

Ryou woke up and yawned. He didn't remember much about last night but he guessed he stayed up pretty late, seeming he had slept long till afternoon. He opened his eyes.

Ryou had to rub his eyes few times because he couldn't believe his eyes. His brother, Atsushi, was sleeping next to him. Atsushi was naked and had kiss marks all over his upper body. He looked so beautiful.

Ryou blushed. What the hell was he thinking? And about his twin brother! Ryou shook his head and tried to think what exactly happened last night.

Saeki had invited Ryou to his party and since Atsushi was visiting home, he was asked to come too. Saeki had gotten some alcohol from somewhere. Twins were at the party rather late and when they went home, they were pretty drunk. They had climbed upstairs and gone to Ryou's room, since it was the closest room, right next to the stairs.

Ryou blushed even more when he realized what they had done; he had slept with his brother and looking at Atsushi's kiss mark he had been quite into it.

Atsushi moved and opened his eyes. He saw Ryou's cheeks were crimson red. Atsushi reached his hand to play with Ryou's long hair and kissed him gently with "Morning."

"Morning", Ryou answered and kissed him back. _His lips are so soft_, he thought.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. "Ryou, are you there? You should be at school now; we have a practice, don't you remem..." Door opened and Saeki came in. "...ber?" When he saw Atsushi in Ryou's bed, he quickly backed from the room and closed door. "Well, anyway, be sure to be at courts in fifteen minutes", he said behind the door. After that Saeki left.

---

When Ryou and Atsushi went to courts, other's were already warming up. Atsushi went to mildly blushing Saeki.

"Saeki-san. Could you not tell Yuuta-kun about... About what you saw? I mean, I'd prefer people in St. Rudolph to not know about that", Atsushi mumbled almost Ibu-like.

"Know about what?" Atsushi heard voice behind him. He turned around and saw Yuuta and his brother. Atsushi gulped.

"Nothing. Right, Saeki-san?" He elbowed Saeki lightly, trying to do so without it being obvious.

"R-right. There is nothing to know. Absolutely nothing", Saeki answered but refused to face Atsushi.

"Oh, really? By the way, what you have in your neck? It looks like a hickey to me." Atsushi gulped again and left quickly. He went to restroom and went in front of mirror above a sink.. He looked his neck and saw a couple of large, bright red hickeys. He took make-up he carried with him and covered hickeys with it. When he was sure every hickey was covered, he put make-up back to his pocket and left restroom.

---

A/N: So, what you think? Should I continue? This is my first fic ever. So please, review and tell me your opinion. If this fic gets enough reviews, I'll continue writing it in English (I'm writing it in English and in Finnish at the moment). If not, I'll just write it in Finnish.


	2. I have to talk with you

Atsushi went back to St. Rudolph on Sunday evening. He had just got to his room, unpacking his things, when someone knocked.

"It's open", Atsushi said without tuning around. He heard door opening and next he felt two arms around him.

"Atsushi, you're back dane", his boyfriend said. When Atsushi turned around, Yanagisawa kissed him deeply.

Atsushi felt guilty when he kissed him back. He felt guilty for betraying him. But he had been drunk and it had been only one little mistake._ Only one little mistake_, Atsushi laughed in his mind. He didn't believe it even himself.

"It's nice to be back, but I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed. See you tomorrow", Atsushi said and yawned. Yanagisawa left and Atsushi went to bed.

When Atsushi woke next morning, he went straight to shower. After showering he went to have a breakfast. Other regulars were already there.

_Seems like Yuuta hasn't told anything to them, thank god_, Atsushi thought when no one looked at him weirdly. He sat down and ate. When he was about to leave, Yanagisawa got up.

"Atsushi, I have something to talk about with you dane."

Yanagisawa left and Atsushi followed him behind corner to some aloof corridor. Atsushi wondered what he wanted to talk about. Yanagisawa stopped and turned around to face Atsushi.

"What happened during your visit? You seem distant and you have hickeys on your neck dane." Atsushi realized he had forgotten to put make-up and that his hickeys were clearly visible. He quickly tried to make some excuse.

"Actually, they're not hickeys. We went to play paintball with Rokkaku regulars and I got hits on my neck. They are pretty sore. And I miss mom's pork miso soup. It's so good."

"Paintball, huh? All right, I trust you dane." Yanagisawa couldn't object because he had never played painball and didn't know what kind of bruises it leaves.

--

AN: School's lessons were boring, so I wrote another chapter during them. I'm sorry if characters are OOC, but they are not shown much during anime/manga, so it's hard to tell, when they are OOC and when they are not. And sorry if there is some spelling mistakes, I was too tired to check every word from dictionary. (English is my second language, even when it's supposed to be third) I try to add another chapter before weekend!


	3. You're pretty normal

AN: I'm sorry for not updating this for a long time. I've been really busy, thanks to school. For those who wondered that paintball thing, it was first good explanation I could think of. I've played it once (when I was in camp) and I got hit on my shoulder. It was pretty sore (because it hit to bone) and really looked like a hickey! If you don't believe, you can try yourself, but warn you, it really hurts if you can't play well (like me).

--

Atsushi sighed. It was almost weekend again. Atsushi wasn't going home. He didn't know how to face Ryou. What they had done just wasn't right. They were siblings! And besides, he already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who wouldn't be his boyfriend for long if he'd know. What a mess.

Suddenly Atsushi's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Atsushi? It's mom. Are you going somewhere at this weekend?"

"No. I think I'll just stay at dorms."

"Good. Your father's uncle, Yukihito, has a birthday on Saturday and he'll have a party. He hopes that the whole family will come."

"Okay, I'll come. I'll ask Akazawa if I can leave early."

"Thanks. Bye honey."

"Bye." Fuck. Now he had to face Ryou. And like that wasn't enough. There'd be the most of his relatives, so he'd have to act like nothing has never happened. Like he could do that. He'd remember the whole night when he'd see Ryou. Not like that he wouldn't remember it anyway. The mess was growing and growing. Atsushi sighed and started to do his homework.

--

"... And because of that I have to leave early. Is that okay?" Atsushi explained to Akazawa. He was little disappointed when Akazawa told him that he could leave earlier. He really didn't feel like going to the party. Atsushi shook his head and went to ask Yanagisawa to play with him.

They had just finished their match when Atsushi heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Atsushi! We have come to pick you up." Atsushi turned around and saw Ryou. He blushed slightly as the memories came to his mind.

"Okay", he said and left. He went to changing room to change his clothes. He had taken his suit with him so he didn't have to go get it from his room. Atsushi showered quickly and went to his locker. He was slightly surprised to found that Ryou didn't went ahead. He was sitting on a bench and waiting him.

"You're pretty normal", Atsushi said to him.

"You should be too if you don't want Yanagisawa to find out."

"Well, that's..." Atsushi didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel anymore. He loved Yanagisawa, he knew that. But what was this feeling he had every time he remembered that night?

"Let's go", he said when he locked his locker. Ryou watched him weirdly.

"Are you going to leave that on your head?" He pointed Atsushi's head band.

"But Mizuki..."

"Who cares about Mizuki? You look better without it." Ryou went to Atsushi and took off his head band. Atsushi felt his heart pounding. Ryou put the head band into his pocket.

"Now, let's go." Atsushi looked around before going out so that Mizuki wouldn't see him without his head band. They went to school's entrance and found their parents waiting them. They walked to their car and drove to uncle Yukihito's place.

--

AN: I gave up on writing in Finnish, it's too embarrassing to write something like this on my own language, if you know what I mean. But I'll still write this in English. I probably won't update this for a while again, because I have a test season right now. I'll probably update this in two, three weeks, after all those tests. Thanks to all those who had time and energy to read this. Review, please!


	4. I don't know

Atsushi decided to avoid Ryou. He went to garden outside. It was getting late and the sun was setting. Atsushi noticed a tennis court in the shadows. He went to the court and saw an old racket and few balls. He was going to pick the racket up when he saw Ryou coming.

"What are you doing over here? There is a party over there, you know. Or are you avoiding me?" Ryou asked and went to Atsushi.

"No... It's no like I'm avoiding you or anything..." Atsushi muttered avoiding Ryou's eyes. Ryou grabbed Atsushi's chin with his hand and forced him to meet his gaze.

"Then what is it?"

"I just... I just don't know how to face you. Not after..." Ryou didn't hear him finishing his sentence, but he still knew what he tried to say.

"Shh. It's alright if you don't know." Ryou let go of Atsushi's chin and hugged him.

Atsushi didn't expect it. He felt Ryou's hands tight around him like they were never going to let him go. He felt little uncomfortable but very warm at the same time.

"Ryou...?"

"I have to tell you something", Ryou whispered to Atsushi's ear. Atsushi stiffed when he felt warm breath on his ear.

"That night. I kind of... I kind of knew what we were doing. The reason why I still allowed myself to do it is that I love you. I love you more than I should love my own brother."

"Ryou. I..."

"I really didn't think I'd go so far. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. I love you."

"Ryou. Listen! I believe you." Now Atsushi understood what was that feeling he had when he thought about Ryou.

"Ryou. I know it now. I love you too", Atsushi whispered unsurely. Confused Ryou blinked few times. Did he hear right? He had feared that Atsushi would hate him, but now his brother was telling him he felt the same way about him? Ryou hugged Atsushi tighter and felt Atsushi hug him back. They just stayed like that for a long time. Then Atsushi pushed Ryou away a little so he could see his face.

"Ryou. How I'm supposed to tell this to Shinya?"

"We'll come up with something. But now, shall we go back inside? It's getting cold", Ryou said when Atsushi sneezed.

"Okay."

---

Atsushi laid on his bed. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. There was too much things to think of. Like the party.

After talking their feelings clear boys had gone back. When their mother had asked worried where they had been, they answered they had been watching the sun setting outside. Atsushi had noticed her mother not believing them, while she didn't say anything.

And, of course, there also were those secret kisses they shared in the shadows when no one was looking. Atsushi blushed when he remembered those soft touches of Ryou's. He wondered, when was it that he started thinking Ryou more like secret lover than brother.

Then, suddenly, he remembered Yanagisawa. How was he supposed to tell him? Would he think Atsushi is freak when he fell for his own brother? How it would effect to their doubles play? Would he still accept Atsushi as his partner? Would he--

"Wait. Why am I so concerned about his opinion?" Atsushi sighed before going to sleep.

---

AN: I'm sorry for the late update, but I've had a lot of things going on, my grandma's death and funerals, for example. But, in two weeks I'm going to be really sick and not able to speak (I'm going to tonsils surgery), so I probably don't have much to do and I'll write this. I'm trying to write longer chapters little by little.

Until next time!


	5. Are you happy?

AN: Hello, I'm here again! Sorry, it's been a long time, but right after my surgery I hurt my left wrist and since I'm left-handed, all my time went trying to keep the same pace as every one else at school. Plus, I've been so much away from school that my grades are dropping lower than ever... I used to be one of bests in my class and now I'm barely getting through tests.^^

Oh, there is going to be a side pairing, Fujicest, meaning SyusukexYuuta.

---

When Atsushi was brushing his teeth in the morning, he noticed something red under his pajama's neckline. He washed his mouth and took of his shirt to see that his whole chest was full of hickeys.

When he had time to open my shirt and do all these marks, Atsushi wondered. He looked at his watch and noticed he was late from practice. I have to change clothes here; I can't let others see these hickeys. I don't want them to know before I can get courage to tell Shinya.

---

When Atsushi got to the courts, Mizuki was waiting for him.

"You're late. Seems like you got back late, am I right? And where is your headband? I remember clearly telling you to always use it so I can identify you. You didn't have it last night either. Go, find it and put it in your head. Then come back and run laps until morning practice ends. I'm sure Akazawa doesn't have anything against it. Is that clear?" Atsushi knew Mizuki wasn't very pleased to know he didn't use his headband. He thought a little where he had left it.

"In fact, I think my headband is in Ryou's pocket. He took it from me yesterday. So, I think it's probably in Chiba now."

"Arrgh. Very well, go running at least!" Atsushi left quickly.

---

When practice ended, Atsushi ignored it and kept on running. He didn't want to go shower while others were there for certain reasons. When all of them had left, he went to locker room and shower.

Atsushi was putting on his clothes when surprisingly Yuuta came in.

"Senpai? Why you're still here? Class is starting soon, you know.... Oh, now I understand", he said when he noticed the love bites all over Atsushi's chest. Atsushi blushed.

"Yuuta-kun, please, don't tell a soul. Especially not to Shinya!" Atsushi was desperate. If Yuuta told him, their friendship would be over.

"I won't tell. But can I ask one thing? Is it Ryou-senpai?" Yuuta started to call Ryou as senpai when he was in same elementary school in Chiba and it seemed like he wasn't going to change it.

"... How did you know?"

"..."

"... Could it be? Y- you are in same situation as I am! You must have heard it from you brother! I wouldn't be surprised if he knew it from the start!" Atsushi gulped in his mind when he realized he had called Yuuta as "Fuji's brother".

Now it was Yuuta's turn to blush. "Shh, senpai. You don't have to shout it so loud. ... Yes, I am in the same of kind situation with aniki." Atsushi couldn't believe his ears! If Yuuta hadn't told him, he would never guess Fuji brothers felt like that towards each other. And Yuuta totally ignored "brother" thing as if Atsushi never said it. "But at least I'm not with one person and having sex with another", Yuuta continued. Atsushi felt his jaw dropping.

"I- we- we aren't that far!" He wanted to get out and fast. "But now we really have to go. We are late already!" Atsushi grabbed his bag and went out followed by grinning Yuuta.

---

The whole day Atsushi was spending time alone thinking what Yuuta had said.

He's right, I have to stop this. The longer I'm acting like nothing's wrong, the more it's going to hurt Shinya. Atsushi thought a little. So much has happened in such a short time. It's probably time to me to do something myself.

---

Atsushi knocked on Yanagisawa's door. When he heard "Come in!" he opened the door and let himself in. Yanagisawa turned towards door to see who came in.

"Atsushi. What's up? You have been pretty silent today." Atsushi looked to his feet for a minute and then turned his head to meet Yanagisawa's eyes.

"Shinya... I think... I think it's the best if we stop dating." Yanagisawa 's eyes almost plopped out of his head and he ran to Atsushi's side.

"What do you mean? Stop dating... Are you o.k.?"

"I'm sorry." Atsushi lowered his head.

"You are in love with someone else, aren't you? No, you are in love with Ryou-san, I should say." Atsushi lifted his head quickly.

"How...?"

"Atsushi I'm not that stupid. I know you. I noticed how you behavior changed after your visit in Chiba. Would you care to tell me what happened?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Tell me nevertheless."

"Saeki had a little party and we all were pretty drunk. I... ended up in same bed as him." There. I said it. Are you now happy? Are you happy I told you I cheated on you?

Nothing but silence answered him. Atsushi turned to door and opened it.

"I'm really sorry, Shinya. I didn't want our relationship to end like this. I truly love you. It's just that I love him more." And so Atsushi left Yanagisawa's room.

---

AN: BTW, I and my friend Hidoineko are going to write Prince of Tennis version of Snow White. The first chapter is going to be in FFN on 24th of this month, Ryoma's birthday^^ It will be posted on our joint account, Nekoryuu. I'm telling you this because there may be people who are interested.

My holiday starts on the day after tomorrow, so I WILL add a new chapter on holidays IF nothing happens to me^^ Reviews please!


	6. Not again

AN: Nothing happened to me, so here's a new chapter^^

---

Next days were awkward, both at practice and in classes. Yanagisawa decided to give him the silent treatment, they played doubles worse than ever and they couldn't finish that biology thesis thing they were working on together. On the top of that, there were not any holidays coming by. One evening Atsushi called home.

"Kisarazu residence", a voice answered.

"Mother. It's Atsushi."

"Atsushi dear! It has been a long time since you have called. Are you fine? Nothing has happened to you, right? Do you eat enough?"

"I'm fine, mother. Nothing has happened and I eat enough. Could I talk to Ryou?"

"Of course. He came home just a while ago. Wait a minute. Ryou!" Atsushi waited.

"Hallo?" Ryou's voice said.

"Ryou." Atsushi smiled. Just hearing Ryou's voice made him feel better.

"Atsushi." There was a short, uncomfortable silence. "Have you thought about it? How are you going to tell him?" Atsushi could hear his brother's voice becoming tense.

"I told him already", Atsushi said carefully.

"Eh?"

"I told him few days ago. Seems like he knew it was going to happen but still he didn't take it well. Now he's giving me the silent treatment."

"He knew?"

"He said that after my visit in Chiba I've changed."

"To the better way, if you ask me", Ryou's voice was relaxing. Atsushi felt his cheeks becoming hotter.

"Anyway. I still have homework to do. Say mom I'm coming there on next holiday."

"Okay, I'll say. I'll be waiting. See you."

"See you." Atsushi put down his cell phone and looked at calendar. _Oh my, there is still three weeks before next holiday. I want to see Ryou sooner._

---

Little did Atsushi know how soon would his wish come to true. Next day, at the end of last class their teacher had an announcement from their homeroom teacher.

"Deviating the plans, all students will have next week holiday. The reason for this is air conditioning system's renewal, which is necessary to do immediately. See you in two weeks!" Atsushi couldn't believe his ears. Since it was Saturday, he would be free to go to Chiba today! He ran straight to his room and started packing. He wouldn't need much clothes, he had them enough at home. He packed his toothbrush, a couple of books, and other things. Then he left his room and school and went to bus station. There he took a bus that was going to Chiba.

---

Atsushi ringed the doorbell. He hoped someone was home, because he didn't have keys with him. They were in his room upstairs. He had left them there when he had left last time. He was about to turn around when the door opened. Ryou stood at the doorway, confused, letting his bag to fall on the floor.

"Atsushi...?"

"Yep, it's me. Are you going somewhere?"

"I was supposed to go return some books to library but who cares. Come in!" Atsushi followed Ryou to inside shutting the door after him. He went to his room and threw his bag onto bed. Then he went to living room, sat on the couch next to Ryou.

"Why are you here? I mean, it's nice to see you but I'm surprised."

"We got holiday for a week. Something about air conditioning system. I promised I'd come on next holiday." Atsushi turned to Ryou to see what Ryou thought about his sudden appearance. For his surprise, Ryou moved his hand and held it against Atsushi's cheek.

"I'm glad you're here", Ryou said before kissing him sweetly.

"I'm glad too." Ryou kissed him again, this time hungrily, tongues battling for dominance. In the end, Atsushi gave in and lay down on the couch, letting Ryou to top him. But when Ryou's hands started to undo buttons on Atsushi's shirt Atsushi pushed Ryou away. Ryou looked confused at Atsushi, who shook his head.

"Ryou, we can't. What about if mother and father come home?" Atsushi asked, trying to stabilize his breath.

"Then let's go to my room?" Atsushi nodded and they stood up to go to upstairs.

---

While twins were in Ryou's room, their parents came home. Mrs. Kisarazu noticed familiar shoes next to Ryou's bag.

"Darling, are those Ryou's shoes? I don't remember seeing them before."

"I don't know, Ryou hasn't said anything about buying new shoes. Maybe they are his friend's", Mr. Kisarazu answered.

"Ryou didn't say someone was coming. He was going to library today but his bag is still here, full of books. Well, Ryou will tell us. I'm going to make dinner. Could you go and get me an apron?" Mr. Kisarazu went upstairs to get a clean apron from a closet. He was opening the closet's door when he noticed Atsushi's room's door were open. He went to the door, Looked inside if someone was there and noticed Atsushi's bag on his bed.

_That explains those shoes_, he thought. He went downstairs and to kitchen.

"Did Atsushi say anything about coming when he called last night?" he asked from his wife.

"Ryou said Atsushi is coming on next holiday. Why?"

"His bag is on his bed."

"And he didn't say anything yesterday! But that explains why Ryou didn't go to library."

"I'm going to look if boys are in Ryou's room."

"Please." Mr. Kisarazu walked back to upstairs, this time to Ryou's door. He heard some noise coming from inside. He knocked lightly on the door. No one answered to him._ They must be talking so much that they can't hear me. _He opened the door.

"Ryou, is Atsushi here? I saw his bag in his room and..." Mr. Kisarazu could not finish his sentence. What he saw was the worst thing he thought he ever could. Atsushi was lying on Ryou's bed in only in his underwear, shirtless Ryou topping him. It was really clear what boys were doing. Mr. Kisarazu tried to make an eye contact, but both boys were avoiding his glance.

"Both of you. Downstairs. Now!" Then he slammed the door shut leaving embarrassed boys dressing. Atsushi looked at Ryou.

"This feels like déjà vu. I said they could come home!"

"Not like you complained." Atsushi blushed and left the room Ryou behind him.

---

AN: I was fifty-fifty if I would end this story short or not and it seems like not. How will Mr. and Mrs. Kisarazu react? In fact, even I don't know yet, I haven't decided.

BTW, have you watched Tenimyu The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa on net? If you have, was it that version that has Hiroki Aiba as Fuji? If it was, could you tell me where you watched it. I have seen that non-Aiba-version, but I'd want to see Aiba-version.


End file.
